How to say "goodbye" in many languages (from Omniglot.com)
1. Afrikaans. You can say "Totsiens" or "Mooi loop". Literally translated go or walk well. 2. Albanian. You can say "Pacim", "Mirupafshim", or "Shihemi mё vonё", which can be also used for saying "See you later". 3. Alsatian. First of all, Alsatian is spoken mostly in Alsace in North-East of France. You say "goodbye" in Alsatian like this: "Or'var". 4. Amharic. Amharic is spoken in Ethiopia and Eritrea. You tell goodbye in Amharic in 4 different ways: 1. ቻው (pronounced "chaw"). 2. ደህና ሁን (pronounced dähna hun). 3. ደህና ሁኚ (pronounced dähna hungi). 4. ደህና ሁኑ (pronounced dähna hunu). That's pretty much all. 5. Arabic (Egyptian). There are 2 ways: مع السّلامة (pronounced ma'is salama) and باي (pronounced bai). 6. Arabic (modern standard). There are 2 ways, also: مع السلامة (pronounced ma'a as-salāmah) and إلى اللقاء (pronounced ilā al-liqā'). 7. Aragonese. Aragonese is spoken in parts of Aragon and Catalonia in Spain. There are 4 different ways: Adiós, Adixatz, Dica luego and Que vaiga bueno. 8. Arapaho. Arapaho is spoken in Wyoming and Oklahoma by the Araho people. You tell goodbye in Arapaho like this: Heetce'noohobe3en. 9. Armenian (Eastern). There are 2 different ways: Ց'տեսություն (pronounced Ts.tesutyun) or Հաջողությո'ւն (pronounced Hajoghutyun). 10. Armenian (Western). There are 4 different ways. 1. Ցտեսութիւն (Tsuhdesootyoon). 2. Յաջողութիւն (Hachoghootyoon). 3. Մնաք բարով (Muhnak parov) - leaving. 4. Երթաք բարով (Yertak parov) - staying. 11. Assamese. Assamese is spoken in Indian states of Assam, Meghalaya and Arunachal Pradesh, also in Bangladesh and Butan. So, you say goodbye in Assamese like this: বিদায় (biḍai). 12. Asturian. Asturial language is spoken in Asturia, Spain. You tell goodbye in Asturian in 7 ways: Hasta dempués, Hasta llueu, Ta llueu, Dica llueu, Tu mañana, Ta pronto and Ta la prósima. 13. Azeri (Azerbaijani). There are 5 ways to say goodbye in Azerbaijani language: 1. Sağol. 2. Xudahafiz. 3. Sağolun. 4. Salamat qalın. 5. Görüşənədək. 14. Basque. Agur. 15. Belarusian. There are 2 ways: 1. Да пабачэньня. 2. Убачымся. 16. Bengali. There are 5 ways: 1. আসি? (ashi?) (literally may I come =? may I leave?). 2. ভালো থাকবেন (bhalo thakben) literally - "stay well". 3. ভালো থেকো (bhalo theko). 4. বিদায় নিচ্ছি (bidae nicchhi) literally - ''I am bidding farewell. ''খোদা হাফেজ (khoda kafez) literally - the lord is the keeper ''- used by Muslims.' 17. Bosnian. There are 5 ways. 1. Alahimanet. 2. Zbogom. 3. Do viđenja. 4. Ćao. 5. Zdravo. 18. Breton. There are 2 ways. 1. Kenavo. 2. Ken ar wech all. 19. Bulgarian. There are 6 ways. 1. Довиждане (Doviždane). 2. Чао. (Čao). 3. Всичко хубаво. (Vsičko hubavo). 4. Сбогом (Sbogom). 5. До скоро! (Do skoro!) - see you soon! 6. До утре! (Do utre!) - till tomorrow! 20. Catalan. There are 7 ways: Adéu, A reveure (see you), Que vagi bé (take care), Fins ara (see you soon), Fins després (see you later), Ja ens veurem (we'll be in touch) and Fins demà (see you tomorrow). 21. Cebuano. Babay, Manamilit na ko, Hangtod sa sunod, Ayoayo, Mangkita lang ta puhon, Dalayegon sa Diyos (God bless). 22. Chamorro. Ådios Esta or Åsta. 23. Cherokee. ᏙᎾᏓᎬᎰᎢ (Donadagvhoi), ᏙᏓᏓᎪᎲᎢ (Dodadaghovi). 24. Chinese (Cantonese). 再見 (joigin), 拜拜 (bāaibaai) 25. Chinese (Hakka). 再見 (tsaikien), 拜拜 (pai pai) 26. Chinese (Mandarin). 再見 再见 (zàijiàn), 拜拜 (bàibài) 27. Chinese (Shanghainese). 再会 (tzewe), 明朝会 (mintzowê) 28. Chinese (Teochew). 请 (chia) 29. Cornish. Duw genes, Duw genowgh, Dha weles (see you), Dha weles skon (see you soon), Dha weles diwettha (see you later), Dha weles a-vorow (see you tomorrow), Benetugana (God bless), Dew boz geno (God be with you), Tereba nessa (until next time), Anowr (until then). 30. Corsican. Avvedeci, À a prossima, À dopu. 31. Croatian. Zbogom, Do viđenja. 32. Cuyonon. Adios, Amblig (be careful) 33. Czech. Nashledanou Čau. 34. Danish. Farvel. 35. Dutch. Tot ziens, Tot straks (see you later), Tot gauw (see you soon), Dag, Doei, Doeg. 36. Esperanto. Ĝis poste, Ĝis (la) revido, Ĝis la, Ĝis, Adiaŭ. 37. Estonian. Nägemiseni. 38. Faroese. Farvæl, Bei, Vit síggjast. 39. Fijian. Ni sa moce. 40. Filipino. Magandang gabi. 41. Finnish. Näkemiin, Moikka. 42. French. Au revoir, À bientôt. 43. Frisian (North). Adijis. 44. Frisian (West). Hoi, Oant sjen, Oant letter. 45. Friulian. A riviodisi, A bon riviodisi. 46. Galician. Adeus. 47. Georgian. ნახვამდის (nakhvamdis) 48. German. Auf Wiedersehen, Tschüss, Tschö, Tschau, Ciao, Servus, Bis dann, Bis bald, Bis später, Tchüsssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (Used personally as bye-bye by Chromebookdude(yes, he can speak German)). 49. German (Bavarian). Servus, Auf Wieda̦schaung, Wiedershauen. 50. Swiss German. Uf Wiederluege, Ciao, Tschüss, Bis spöter, Sali, Adieu. 51. Greek (Modern). Γειά σας (ya sas), Γειά σου (ya su), Αντίο (adio). 52. Greenlandic. Takuss' (see you), Ajunnginniarna (farewell), Inuulluarina (said to someone you won't see again), Ajunngikkina. 53. Gujarati. આવ્જો (āvjo). 54. Haitian Creole. Adye, Orevwa, Babay, N a wè pi ta, A pi ta, A demen. 55. Hausa. Sai sannu, Sai an jima, Sai Gobe. 56. Hawaiian. A hui hou, Aloha. 57. Hebrew. (lehitraot) להתראות 58. Hindi. नमस्ते (namaste), फिर मिलेंगे (phir milenge). 59. Hungarian. Szia, Viszlát, Viszontlátásra. 60. Icelandic. Vertu blessaður, Vertu blessuð, Bless á meðan, Bless bless, Við sjáumst, Sjáumst síðar. 61. Igbo. Ka omesia, Ka o di echi. 62. Iloko. Agpakadaakon, Kastan, Kasta pay, Sige, Innakon. 63. Indonesian. Selamat tinggal (you're leaving), Selamat jalan (you're staying), Sampai jumpa lagi. 64. Interlingua. Adeo, A revider. 65. Inuktitut. ᐃᓛᓂᓗ (Ilaanilu), ᑕᓪᕙᐅᔪᑎᑦ (Talvauyutin/Tagvauyutit), ᑕᓪᕙᐅᔪᑎᑦ (Tavvaujutit) - to one person, ᑕᕝᕙᐅᔪᓯ (Tavvaujusi) - to many people, ᐊᑦᓱᓇᐃ (Atsunai). 66. Iñupiaq. Tautugniaqmiġikpiñ, Qiñiġisilgitkikpiñ. 67. Irish (Gaelic). Slán, Slán go fóill. 68. Italian. Ciao, Ci vediamo, Arrivederci, Arrivederla. 69. Italian (Roman dialect). Arrivedece (informal), ArrivedeLa (formal). 70. Japanese. さようなら (sayōnara), いって来ます (ittekimasu) - "I'll be back", いってらっしゃい (literasshai) - "come back soon", じゃあまたね (jā mata ne) - see you later. 71. Jèrriais. À bétôt, À bi, À la préchaine, À tantôt. 72. Kannada. ಹೋಗಿ ಬನ್ನಿ ಅಥವಾ ಹೋಗಿ ಬರ್ತೀರಾ? (hogi banni athavā hogi bartēra?) 73. Kazakh. Сау болыңыз! (Saw boliñiz!) 74. Khmer. លាសិនហើយ (lia suhn hao-y), ជួបគ្នាថ្ងៃក្រោយ (juab kh'nia th'ngay) 75. Kinyarwanda. Murabeho, Mwirirwe (afternoon), Muramuke (evening), Turongera. 76. Klallam. Húy’. 77. Korean. 안녕 (annyeong), 안녕히 계세요 (annyeonghi gyeseyo) - you are leaving, 안녕히 계세요 (annyeonghi gaseyo) - you are staying. 78. Kurdish (Kurmanji), Êvarbaş, Êvara te bi xêr, Êvara we bi xêr. 79. Kurdish (Sorani). Êware baş. 80. Kyrgyz. Кутмандуу кечиниз менен (Kutmanduu kechiniz menen). 81. Ladino. (Adío) אדיו 82. Lakota Sioux. Tókša akhé waŋčhíŋyaŋkiŋ kte, Tókša akhé. 83. Latin. Vale, Aveto, Valete, Avetote. 84. Latvian. Uz redzēšanos. 85. Lithuanian. Viso gero. 86. Low Saxon. Adjüüs. Tschüüs. 87. Lule Sámi. Vuojnnalin, Vuojnnalip, Hivás. 88. Luxembourgish. Äddi, Awar. 89. Macedonian. Довидување (Doviduvanye), Догледање (Dogledanye). 90. Maldivian. Dhanee. 91. Old English. God þē mid sīe (literally God be with you). 92. Russian. До свидания!, Пока! (Do svidaniya!, Poka!) 93. Ukrainian. До побачення! (Do pobatshennya!) 94. Uzbek. Hayirli tun. 95. Welsh: Hwyl fawr! Note and link Guys, this is WAY not all, I'm just too tired and exhausted for writing all, so here's the link for all the translations. You can read them all, if you want to.